Medicant Bias vs Ultron
Mendicant Bias vs Ultron is a what if? Death battle by Ike Maus. Prelude Battle of the supercomputers! Will Medicant Bias, the computer built to outsmart Gravemind outmatch Ultron? Or will Ultron, the savior,have evolved to the point of the precursors? Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cR2XilcGYOo Interlude Wiz: Artificial intelligence has a tendency to go rogue...and genocidal Boomstick: For instance Ultron, the program to save humanity Wiz: And Medicant Bias, the forerunner AI built to best the flood. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Medicant Bias Wiz: During the Flood-Forerunner war, the Forerunners were willing to try anything Boomstick: They only committed ya know, GALACTIC EXTINCTION! Wiz: Calm down. The artificial intelligence Medicant Bias was created to combat the flood threat. However teh Gravemind broke his will and turned him Rampant. Boomstick: I didn't know computers could be traitorous Wiz: The computer system was a key part in the fall of the forerunners. He already knew all the tactics of the forerunners so the flood knew exactly how to attack. Boomstick: God damnit this why we can't have nice things! Wiz: He was able to push the Forerunners against the Maginot Line. With their backs against the wall they had to kill every being in the galaxy to end the flood. All because of Medicant Bias. Boomstick: Definitely not on the side of life Wiz: Medicant's power comes in multiple forms. Like other forerunner AI he has access to strong armor plating that makes up his body. He has advanced Anti-Gravity technology, which allows for easy maneuverability and evasion of attacks. His shielding also can tank hits for heavy weapons made by the UNSC, Covenant, and forerunner Boomstick: How many of these did they make? I mean it seems like these could have won the war without armageddon Wiz: He has insane intelligence and also has a laser cannon which he can fire to massive affect, which is more powerful than that of Guilty Spark, giving him the ability to hit back as hard as he's been hit. He also has control over Forerunner Sentinels Boomstick: Wheres his cannon? On his face? Wiz: Yes, actually. He's a worthy adversary to any hostile threat. 032 Medicant Bias: What has taken millennia to create, I erase in seconds! ' ' Ultron Wiz: People create the thing they dread. For instance The Avengers created Ultron, the menacing AI Boomstick: And fucked up! Wiz: Fair enough. Ultron was created by Tony Stark and has a very similar personality. His mission was to bring about global peace, but peace is defined in different ways. Boomstick: He did not want peace, only extinction! Wiz: He went delusional upon being able to access the entire internet. He believed the only path to peace was extinction. To do this he built himself a body and sentries all controlled by him Boomstick: He responds to 'You and what army?' with 'Oh ya know, me!' Wiz: His own form packs tons of firepower. Each one of his fingers contains a concussion blaster that he uses as his main weapons. He also possess super human strength and anti-gravity technology. Boomstick: Why are rogue AI so OP?! Wiz: Because why not. His genius level intellect and vibranium body also make him an incredibly tough opponent. He can commandeer almost anything and was able to wipe out all life on earth. Overall, he his certifiably a powerful badass Ultron: How can you possibly hope to stop me? Wiz: Alright the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!' Death Battle! *Ultron along with multiple sentries land on the ground* "Peace is a great ideal. Now the universe deserves it" *A battle rages in the distance* "These forerunners are worse than humans. what gives them the right to rule? Especially when in the end, everything will be metal!" *Medicant Bais comes down, flanked by many setinels* "You are interfering with normal protocol! Leave this installation immediately!" Bias demanded Ultron rebultted, "How can you protect the universe without allowing it to evolve?" Bias said, "Evolution does not equate to peace!" The sentinels engaged the sentries and started another part of the battle, flying all over firing lasers and concussive blasts. Ultron stated, "Medicant Bias? Prepare for extinction." FIGHT Ultron fires five of his concussion blasters, but they are held by the shield. Bias flies out of the concussion blasts before firing his laser. Ultron staggered back from this blow, the weapons Bias had were impressive, and the shielding would be tough. "You are impressive" Ultron laughed, "But it won't be enough!" Ultron took to the skies himself to face the ball of metal. He once again attacked with his concussion blasters. Bias returned fire on him, Ultron was not tanking as well as Bias. Time to step things up, he flew over to the forerunner construct and hurtled him groundwards like a ball. The AI crashed into the ground and Ultron landed, facing his construct foe. He watched as the orb got up, still unscathed. It could take hit after hit it seems. The orb gave him no time, crashing into the metal mans shoulder. Ultron didn't see this coming, and turned only to take laser to the face. He resorted to manipulation, " Why fight me? You know the next step in evolution is to metal or to parasite." The construct only replied, "It will not occur during my existence!" Two Ultron-sentries landed in the field of battle to kill this petulant metal ball. They loaded and faced the construct, but one was immediately blown away by laser fire. The other hit the ball, but the shields held and the laser destroyed it. As this happened, Ultron fired his concussion blasters. This seemed to be the first time something actually hurt him. Ultron triumphantly stated," You have to drop your shields to fire, I can beat you with that!" Bias simply rebutted, "It is not only I! I am many!" Suddenly dozens of sentinels appeared behind Mendicant Bias and opened fire on Ultron, stunning him and pushing him back. He randomly fired Concussion Blasts into the cluster and took down some, but there were far too many. His Vibranium cracked and shattered, he was all but finished. Then the sentinels stopped firing. Mendicant Bias spoke, "The mantle shall remain intact!" He fired his laser alongside the other sentinels and vaporized Ultron. K. O. Mendicant Bias and his sentinels fly off to finish the battle. Conclusions Wiz: The lesser known character takes the day. Ultron had a size advantage, and that was about it. Forerunner technology simply supersedes anything Ultron could throw at it. Boomstick: They have planets that were made out of sentinels! There's just no way! Wiz: Ultron may have a lot of sentries but Mendicant Bias has immeasurable amounts of sentinels. Also unlike Ultron he acts solely on logic and not emotion. He is calculated. The winner is: Mendicant Bias Next Time! On a dirt plain, there are random holes and various signs of destruction. A red cloak is seen draped across a tree, when suddenly a cyan, thin bladed Longwood appears in the corner of the screen, or a chunk of it at least. Category:Ike Maus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles